Crazy Bird
by The Gambler's Apprentice
Summary: This is not some mushy Dylan/Max love story. They are not mutants. This story will be involving pieces of a true story that is happening in my life but has been adapted slightly to make a more entertaining story. The whole first chapter is basically a summary.
1. The Beginning

AN: This story is about anger and love and will have some adult situations and some vulgar language. Most of this plot is a true story just slightly modified to fit this story. I do not own the characters or the book that honor belongs to James Patterson.

Crazy Bird

Chapter 1:

The background

My name is Dylan I'm a tall guy around 6 feet 4 inches and I'm built like a tank. I have this amazing girlfriend named Maximum Ride, Max for short. She is the center of my universe, but she has had a troubled love life. Meaning that her previous boyfriends abused her, which pisses me off to no end. The sick son of a bitch deserves to rot in the darkest depths of hell for all that he did to her. It has taken me nearly ten months just for her to let me hug her. Max's best male friend is named Nick, but everyone calls him Fang. Me and Max go to different schools she goes to Sparrow's Forge high school with Fang while I go to Legacy High school forty minutes away from her. I met her when I moved into town and started going to her church. Max has never let me meet Fang because apparently the guy doesn't like me because I'm dating Max and he was about to ask her out. I play football, and Max plays lacrosse, while Fang plays basketball. Max's ex boyfriend Omega is bastard who enjoys hurting people, but I guess that is why he is on the wrestling team. Omega is a medium height guy who weighs around 250 pounds of pure muscle. This guy use to tie up max and beat her until she passed out from pain then string her up and watch as she cried and then beat her again for being weak. He beat her so often that if you accidentally brushed up against her she would freak out and start crying. at least that is what her friend Nudge told me because she stopped when I showed up. I'm from a rural town in the middle of nowhere, Kansas and I became strong from working on the farm. I'm a really laid back guy and it takes a lot to make me angry, but if you really want to make me mad all you have to do is strike a women. I am a dangerous fighter because my Dad taught me what the army taught him and told me to only use this to defend myself and to never fight in anger. I have an unusually high pain tolerance due to working on the farm. I moved to the lttle town of Dry Acres when my Dad got a job offer to be the head of security at this big Pharmaceutical company. My Dad suggested I join the local church called Church of the Hidden Cove. when I went the next Sunday I saw this beautiful girl with Brown hair and blonde highlights she was tall and looked very athletic with an amazing body and an even better ass. When I walked up to talk to her she squeaked and ran away. I asked her friend what the girls name was and she said Maximum but everyone calls her Max. I smiled and asked if she minded introducing me. The friends name was Nudge and she said she would and led me to where Max was hiding and told me good luck before leaving a dust cloud in her wake as she hightailed it out if there. When I introduced myself she looked like she was going to climb the wall to get away from me. I gave max my number and told her if she felt like talking that she could always reach me at this number. She smiled shyly and blushed as I walked away with a smile on my face. About a week later I went on a church youth trip and ended up getting to know Max pretty well and by the end of the trip I asked her to date me. She said yes and we started dating. Max eventually told me what her ex Omega had done to her and that he went to my school. When I asked about her friends she said she didn't have many friends it was usually just her, Nudge, and a Younger girl named angel that she treated like a sister, and her friend Fang. I've never met Fang but Max's other friends told me that he hated me for dating Max. At my school I made two friends from the football team they are the kicker and the running back. The kicker's name is George Griffith, but everyone called him Iggy, Iggy is blind but can still kick the ball further than anyone I have ever met and is one of the best guys you will ever meet. My other friend was Gary "Gasman" Anderson this kid had some wheels I have never seen a guy run through the defensive line as fast as he runs through a bakers dozen of tacos. These two were prank masters and certified geniuses in chemistry and would have your back if you had to walk through hell itself. This is what my life has now become lets see how fucked up it can get.


	2. The Story of Omega

Chapter 2:

The Story of Omega

Flashback: 3 years ago

Omega is the best wrestler in the Sparrow's Forge Middle School maybe even the best in the state. He can get any girl in the school he wants due to being the most popular and most handsome guy in the school. He sets his sights on Max the only girl in the school that has no interest in him. Omega sought to acquire Max's interest and Max not realizing he was even interested played the part perfectly. Omega was able to get Max to date him through his snake like charm and was able to keep her from realizing he was fucking any girl who came in his line of vision. When Max refused to have sex with him he beat her and said that she was a cock tease and that once he told everyone that no one would go near her and that she was worthless and when she started crying he laughed and hit her harder. When they would go out in public together Omega would always ask if she was okay and if there was anything that she needed, but as soon as they were alone he would hit her for being a selfish bitch and ruining his day with her attitude. The next time Omega would ask if she was okay she would lie through her teeth and say that she was perfectly fine and didn't need anything to make the day any better. Because she was lying he beat her even more until one day she broke. Max stopped coming to school and ended up being home schooled for two years and then returning to Sparrow's Forge only this time as a high school student. Max was still broken, but her Mom could not afford to home school her any longer due to her need to work before they were evicted from there house. When Max returned to Sparrow's Forge she met two girls who she became friends with instantly. There was Tanisha "Nudge" Jones and Rachel "Angel" Burns. Tanisha is in the same grade as Max and angel is one year younger. With the help of her friends she became acclimated back to the public school climate and rejoined her favorite sport of lacrosse. Near the middle of her Sophomore year she met a guy named Nick and became friends with him and he started hanging out with her other friends for a while he was the only male that she would speak to, but that soon changed. Nick Better known as Fang was a basketball player at a towering 6 foot 6 inches and about 190 pounds. Fang was a good friend to Max until he started playing basketball then going to the parties after the game. Fang would get drunk and high at every party he was a stoner and all he would do was flirt with anything that had a set of tits he even flirted with the schools right side offensive tackle because he was a C cup and had long hair. Fang started hitting on Max almost immediately and Max was too scared to even ask him to stop flirting with her. Max started going to the parties with Fang so that he would be able to get a safe ride home even though all he did was try to talk her into having sex with him and other rather provocative positions. Fang began to start physically flirting with Max but she shared none of the same feelings because he was drunk and high and while he tried to kiss her many times his attempts always failed. Max was able to get away from Omega for three years while being home schooled, but she still had brief encounters with him over the years and each time she left bloodied and bruised. Omega went to Legacy High school because they had a better wrestling program and were more likely to get him noticed by scouts.

AN: The character of each of our hopeful suitors are revealed with each chapter so be sure to vote and review, thank you all and good night.


	3. Fang's Betrayal

Chapter 3:

Fang's Betrayal

Nick "Fang" Johnson was Max's best male friend and is the only guy that she trusted after Omega abused her. Fang was able to work his way into Max's life by being a funny charismatic guy that was very perverted, but was always there for her anytime she needed him. Fang joined the basketball team and started going to the parties and became a drunken stoner. His perverse anecdotes soon turned to physical flirting by trying to kiss and seduce Max. The problem was that Max had just started dating this guy she met at her church. Fang didn't like this guy and started partying harder and even coming to school high. Then one day the basketball and lacrosse team was having a party and Fang decided that he was taking Max whether she wanted him to or not. That night at the party Max came with her friends Nudge and Angel, and Fang met them at the door already halfway drunk and smoking a blunt. Fang tried to get Max to take a puff but she vehemently refused to even be near the illegal drug. She also refused Fang's offer to get her something alcoholic to drink she just told him she would take a coke. When Fang went to get her the coke he popped the top on the can and slipped a sedative into her drink. When she drank it she started to feel really tired and asked Fang where the bedroom was she wanted to lay down and rest. By the time they reached the bedroom the drug had really started affecting her and she could barely walk. When Fang laid Max on the bed the drug took full affect and she went unconscious. Fang noticed she had blacked out so he started to try and take her clothes off. The party was winding down and Max's friends were looking for her. When they entered the bedroom they saw Max's unconscious body laying on the bed only wearing a bra while Fang attempted to pull her pants off. Nudge took a picture so Max would believe her then took a bat that was sitting inside the doorway and hit Fang on the back of the head while Angel gathered Max's clothes. Together the two girls redressed Max and carried her out to the car and drove to Nudge's house where they called Max's boyfriend Dylan and told him that someone slipped Max a drug and they were going to take her to the emergency room. Dylan beat them there and was waiting when they pulled up. Max was awake, but was groggy and still feeling the affects of the drugs. Dylan went and carried her into the hospital. They later found out the drug was ketamine, better known as special K, a horse tranquilizer. Two weeks later Fang came and apologized to Max and said that he was in a dark place and that the drugs made him do that and that he quit smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. Which was all a lie he just toned it down a little bit so Max would think he had stopped. Fang still wanted Max for his perverse fascinations.

AN: Told you it would have adult scenes. Don't forget to vote for Max's final love up next is how Max met Dylan and how he came to be her boyfriend.


End file.
